L'ULTIME DISPUTE
by Dragonia Lucilius
Summary: chapitre COURT et unique! Une BIG HARD GROSSE dispute éclate entre le rouquin et l'intello. Voilà ce que ca donne... si vous aimez, REVIEWEZ, ca prend que deux minutes, et 2mn, ds une vie, c rien...


L'ULTIME DISPUTE  
  
Je tiens d'abord à dire à tout meslecteurs que je SAIS que je dois  
continuer Vingt ans Plus tard !!!!!!! JE LE SAIS ET LE SEPTIEME  
CHAPITRE ARRIVE !!! Maintenant, petit délire de mon invention,  
chapitre unique, attention, si vous aimez, REVIEWEZ !!! (*dédicace à  
Sand' et Hélène !!!*)  
  
- JE DETESTE CE CHAT !!!  
  
Ron descendit du dortoir des garçons, hurlant de rage, et rouge de colère. Hermione, assise dans un canapé, lisait un autre bouquin hyper intéressant, Harry était accoudé à une fenêtre et regardait Hagrid déblayer la neige à l'entrée de l'école.  
  
- Et c'est reparti, murmura Harry dans un soupir, sans même regarder  
Ron.  
  
- Hermione, Regarde-moi ça !!!  
  
Ron tendit ses deux paumes jointes vers Hermione qui leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder ce que lui montrait Ron.  
  
Une sorte de grosse boule grise avec deux trois plumes gisait dans ses mains. Coquecigrue avait presque été entièrement déplumé. Il dormait.  
  
Hermione poussa un petit cri d'horreur et jeta son livre au sol, puis tendit les mains comme pour prendre Coq. Mais Ron le serra contre sa poitrine.  
  
- Tu-ne-le-touches-PAS ! lui dit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
  
- Mais. . . Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Hermione  
d'une petite voix, ses yeux fixés sur la boule de plumes.  
  
- Ça, demande-le à ton chat, ma chère Mione. . .  
  
- C'est Pattenrond qui. . . mon chat a. . . mais. . . Ce n'est pas  
possible. . .  
  
- Ça, c'est ce que je me demande ! Pattenrond a toujours été un  
meurtrier ! D'abord, il en voulait à Croûtard, ensuite. . .  
  
- Croûtard n'était pas un vrai rat, et. . .  
  
- PATTENROND DETESTE TOUT CE QUI N'EST PAS UN CHAT !  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Souviens-toi qu'avec Sirius. . .  
  
- C'ETAIT TOTALEMENT DIFFERENT ! SIRIUS ETAIT. . .  
  
- MAIS ARRÊTE DE HURLER ! Sirius nous avait dit, dans la Cabane  
Hurlante, que. . .  
  
Mais elle interrompit sa phrase. Harry venait de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des garçons.  
  
- T'es contente de toi ?demanda Ron d'une voix glaciale en installant  
Coquecigrue sur la table basse.  
  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est toi qui t'énerve pour un rien !  
  
- Désolé, mais mon hibou déplumé, ce n'est pas rien, rétorqua Ron.  
  
Comme réponse, Hermione sortit sa baguette, prononça une incantation et aussitôt, Coquecigrue volait à nouveau. Il s'envola dans les étages en piaillant.  
  
- Et en plus, tu crânes. . . continua Ron.  
  
- Tu vois que tu t'énerves pour un. . .  
  
- La ferme.  
  
- . . . pour un rien, souvi. . .  
  
- LA FERME, HERMIONE !  
  
- MAIS LAISSE MOI PARLER, ENFIN ! TU AS PEUR QUE QUELQU'UN TE DISE  
LA VERITE EN FACE ?  
  
- NON, J'AI PEUR QUE CE SOIT TOI QUI ME DISE LA VERITE EN FACE, PARCE  
QUE TA TRONCHE DE MISS JE-SAIS-TOUT ME FAIT HORRIBLEMENT PEUR !  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione lui donna une claque tellement monumentale que même Mrs Weasley n'avait jamais dû en donner d'aussi grosses.  
  
- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je te fous un coup de pied  
là où je pense. . .  
  
- Et c'est moi qui a peur qu'on me dise la vérité en face ? rétorqua  
Ron avec un regard des plus assassins.  
  
- Très bien. A l'avenir, j'éviterais de soigner tes animaux de  
compagnie et je les laisserais crever, même si je les adore, même si  
je connais les sortilèges, je les laisserais crever ! Comme ça, tu ne  
pourras pas dire que je crânes !!! Maintenant, il est impossible que  
ce soit Pattenrond qui ai fait ça, car Pattenrond est resté chez mes  
PARENTS depuis l'an DERNIER ! Si tu avais un peu de CERVELLE, peut-  
être t'en SOUVIENDRAIS TU !!! hurla Hermione à deux centimètres du  
visage de Ron.  
  
- Ma CHERE Hermione, insinuerais-tu par je ne sais quel magnifique  
procédé de première de la classe que je suis complètement CON ?  
  
- BRAVO EINSTEIN !!!  
  
Toute la salle commune s'était tue et tout le monde, mi-amusé, mi-terrifié, regardait les deux jeunes gens se jeter insulte sur insulte à la figure.  
- Alors, comment explique-tu que mon hibou se soit retrouvé à  
poil ??? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?  
  
- A TOUS LES COUPS, TU L'AURAS FOUTU DANS SA PETITE CAGE SANS  
NOURRITURE ET IL AURA FAIT DES PIEDS ET DES MAINS POUR SORTIR DE CETTE  
CAGE ET TROUVER DE QUOI VIVRE !  
  
- Parce que maintenant, tu m'accuse de cruauté envers les animaux ?  
rétorqua Ron avec les yeux plissés.  
  
- Tu sais Ron, il y a des CENTAINES de chats dans ce château, alors  
POURQUOI, à CHAQUE FOIS qu'il arrive un malheur à tes animaux, tu  
accuses MON CHAT ? Quand je vais chez toi, Pattenrond ne touche pas  
UNE SEULE PLUME de ton hibou, ni de ton crapaud ! POURQUOI serait-ce  
différent à Poudlard ?  
  
Ron ne répondit pas, s'appuya contre une table, et croisa les bras, en mâchonnant sa langue. Ron et Hermione ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention aux Gryffondor qui souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre en les regardant.  
  
- Bien, dit Hermione d'une voix plus posée, plus sarcastique et  
toujours aussi rouge de colère. Maintenant, la prochaine fois que ton  
hibou à un problème, viens te plaindre et passer ta colère sur qui tu  
veux, mais pas sur moi. Je te laisse, JE vais penser à mon avenir, je  
te laisse à tes petits problèmes de joueur de Quidditch. . .  
  
Ron regarda l'état de ses ongles, attendit qu'Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil, dos à lui, avec son livre passionnant, puis déclara d'une voix bien sarcastique :  
  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu adores les joueurs de Quidditch. . .  
spécialement les Attrapeurs. Et je peux même te dire que tu adoooore  
les Bulgares. . .  
  
Hermione se leva tellement vite que son bouquin tomba par terre. Elle se retourna vivement, ses cheveux virevoltants autour de son visage, et pointa un doigt rageur vers Ron.  
  
- Ne recommence pas Ron, ou je vais. . .  
  
- . . . oh bien sûr, je ne voulais pas te vexer. . . C'est vrai que  
Krum, pardon, Viktooor, est vraiment terriblement merveilleux, gentil,  
sexy, mignon,. . .  
  
- Ron. . . prévint Hermione d'une voix menaçante, tout en  
s'approchant.  
  
- . . . non, c'est vrai, je n'ai rien à te dire, tu t'es trouvé un  
superbe petit ami. . .  
  
- CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI !!! hurla Hermione en serrant les  
poings. J'AVOUE, IL ME L'A PROPOSE, MAIS J'AI REFUSE !!!  
  
Ron haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Mais voyons, Mione, pourquoi ? Tu semblais si bien t'entendre avec  
lui. . .  
  
- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai refusé ? déclara Hermione en mettant  
son visage à cinq centimètres du roux. J'ai refusé car je ne voulais  
pas te rendre plus JALOUX que ce que tu n'étais déjà !!!  
  
- MOI, JALOUX ? hurla Ron avec des yeux écarquillés. JALOUX DE  
QUOI ? DE SON TALENT AU QUIDDITCH, PEUT-ÊTRE ? J'ADMIRE CE TALENT ! ET  
TU LE SAIS TRES. . .  
  
- Mais Ron, il faudra que tu ouvre tes yeux, un jour !!! et puis ce  
n'est pas que pour ça, c'est parce que. . .  
  
Elle s'interrompit. Ron lui fit un sourire narquois.  
  
- Tu vois, en fait, tu n'as aucune raison. Tu n'as pas refusé, en  
réalité. Tu continue à lui écrire, à le voir pendant les vacances et.  
. .  
  
- TU VEUX SAVOIR ? J'AI REFUSE PARCE QUE PREMIEREMENT, JE N'ETAIS PAS  
AMOUREUSE DE LUI ET DEUXIEMEMENT, JE PENSAIS QU'UN JOUR, PEUT-ÊTRE,  
TOI TU ME LE PROPOSERAIS !!! MAIS JE CROIS QUE TU ES TROP TIMIDE POUR  
CA ET QUE DE TOUTE FACON, TU NE SAIS PAS T'Y PRENDRE AVEC LES FILLES !  
hurla Hermione à pleins poumons. On devait l'avoir entendue jusqu'aux  
cachots des Serpentard.  
  
- TIMIDE ? hurla Ron encore deux fois plus fort. NE PAS SAVOIR M'Y  
PRENDRE AVEC LES FILLES ? TU VAS VOIR. . .  
  
Et là, à la surprise générale de tous, y compris de la sienne, il saisit Hermione par la taille et la nuque, la renversa en arrière, et là, l'embrassa avec fougue. Hermione, d'instinct, s'accrocha à son cou. Tous les Gryffondor, les yeux écarquillés, un sourire dix fois trop grand sur leurs visages, regardaient la scène. A ce moment là, Harry redescendit et sa mâchoire tomba au niveau de ses genoux. Ginny, quant à elle, n'en revenait pas. Elle se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux puis observa son grand- frère et sa meilleure amie.  
  
Ron et Hermione arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, mais, surpris par son propre geste, Ron ne la releva pas, il resta à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillants et l'air déboussolé.  
  
Hermione eut pendant quelques instants le même regard, perdu dans celui de Ron, puis eut un petit sourire et dit, d'une voix douce et amusée :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais, tu ne sais pas t'y prendre. . .  
  
Ron eut un court sourire puis revint à son expression de départ, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux voyageaient d'un ?il à l'autre d'Hermione, humides, et ses joues avaient légèrement rougi.  
  
Hermione sourit, puis fit disparaître les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages. Elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois, d'un baiser beaucoup plus calme et doux. Ron eut un petit sourire et ferma les yeux.  
  
- De toute façon, dit-il entre quelques baisers, je ne te parle plus.  
. .  
  
Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau et répondit :  
  
- Et moi, (bisou, bisou) je te hais. . . (looooong bisou).  
  
Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Ron redressa Hermione, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Colin lança un « WOUHOU !!! » qui résonna dans toute la pièce, et bientôt, le reste des Gryffondor suivit. Ron rompit le baiser et Hermione se retourna. Tous étaient debout et applaudissaient : enfin ! ils s'étaient décidés ! Harry était toujours bouche bée, quant à Ginny, Elle souriait, riait, pleurait et était bouche bée en même temps.  
  
Ron et Hermione rougirent et sourirent en même temps. Puis ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
  
Après toutes ces disputes, après tous ces instants où ça avait été l'occasion mais qu'ils s'étaient retenus par timidité, enfin, ils s'étaient avoué leur amour l'un pour l'autre. A cet instant, là, dans la salle commune, en s'embrassant, ils surent que rien, jamais rien, ne pourrait les séparer. 


End file.
